The present invention is related to a sealed-type rolling bearing.
For example, the conventional sealed-type rolling bearing maintained its seal performance by lips 101, 102 that were formed on the inside and outside on the inner-diameter surface of a seal plate (seal) 100.
Recently, it is desired for this kind of bearing that the seal performance be improved without increasing the cost, and that the bearing adequately and precisely correspond to worsening operating conditions.
However, with the convention bearing, when there is a lot of water or dirt around the bearing, there is a high possibility that the water or dirt will directly reach the lips 101, 102. In this case, it is thought that the seal performance by just the lips 101, 102 will be deteriorated.
Taking the problems with the prior art into consideration, the object of this invention is to provide a sealed-type rolling bearing that is capable of not only sealing by the lips but also sealing between the bearing and the peripheral part near the bearing, and that improves the seal performance of the bearing without an increase in cost.
In order to accomplish the object described above, the technical measures provided by this invention comprise a seal plate that is located between the outer ring and inner ring, and where either the inner-diameter side or outer-diameter side of the this seal plate is fastened to the stationary ring, and the other maintains seal performance by coming into sliding contact with the rotating ring or keeping a clearance with respect to the rotating ring, and in which there is a protruding section formed on the side surface on the outside of this seal plate, which forms a clearance between this protruding section and the peripheral part near the bearing.
In addition, the inner peripheral surface of this protruding section faces the outer peripheral surface of the peripheral part near the bearing, forming the clearance therebetween.
Moreover, the sealed rolling bearing of this invention comprises: a first seal plate between the outer ring and inner ring and a second seal plate facing the first seal plate, and either the inner-diameter side or the outer-diameter side of this seal plate is fastened to the inner peripheral surface on the end of the outer ring, or to the outer peripheral surface on the end of the inner ring, and the other maintains seal performance by coming in sliding contact with or forming a clearance with respect to the inner ring or outer ring; and the second seal plate is fastened either to the inner peripheral surface on the end of the outer ring, or to the outer peripheral surface on the end of the inner ring, and where a protruding section is formed on the side surface on the outside of the first seal plate, and this protruding section forms a clearance between it and the second seal plate, such that the inner peripheral surface of the protruding section of the first seal plate faces the outer peripheral surface of the second seal plate to form the clearance between them.